Gift Exchange
by tabster20
Summary: Jack and Juliet spend Chrismas together


Title: Gift Exchange

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Lost isn't mine.

Notes: English isn't my first language, so if something sounds funny don't get mad.

Juliet didn't know, but for the first time since Jack had crashed on the island he had been able to sleep through the night. Knowing that she was there next to him, the happiness that she had brought to his life, and the peace that she gave him; Finally, Jack was able to sleep, as Juliet watched him. Juliet felt incredibly happy, Jack had spent the night with her in her tent, they had finally made love and she felt like her life was just beginning. For the first time since Juliet came to the island she didn't feel like a prisoner, and didn't necessarily want to leave as long as Jack was there, next to her.

Juliet knew it sun would come out in a few hours, so she decided to get ready. As she looked for clean clothes it suddenly came to her mind that it was Christmas. She had never enjoyed a Christmas on the island, but maybe it was time to change that. After a couple of moments she knew what she wanted to give to Jack.

She kneeled at his side, she kissed his forehead, his cheeks and finally his lips.

"Wake up" she whispered.

Jack opened his eyes, and smiled, he didn't need a moment to collect his thoughts and he wasn't startled by her presence.

"Hey" he said with a lazy tone and a smile.

"C'mon, wake up!" said Juliet trying to wake him up.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked starting to get worried. Juliet noticed and answered, resting her head and hands on his chest.

"Nothing" She smiled and kissed him again" I just want to give you your Christmas present"

Jack was surprised, and thought for a second or two.

"It is Christmas" he said, he caressed her face while tucking her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, so get dressed because it will take us a while to get there" she stood up.

"What?!" Jack said surprised, "You mean I have to get dressed to get my present?"

"Yes" said Juliet talking to him as if he was a little boy

"You know you can give me another kind present and I can be undressed…and so can you by the way" he said with a salacious smile

Juliet blushed

"I'll go get us breakfast, and hurry up and get dressed!" she responded a little bit flushed.

She left the tent.

They walked across the jungle holding hands, if someone would have watched them it would have been so funny since they acted like two teenagers in love but neither of them could stand the thought of letting go of one another.

Juliet led the way, and Jack followed her. She stopped and signaled Jack to help her move a couple of branches and leaves that covered a door on the ground.

"Juliet, what are we doing?"

"I'm gonna give you your present, don't be such a chicken it's just a storage room"

Jack laughed.

"I'm not a chicken; I just think that we should have stayed in bed… I could have given you your present there"

Juliet looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

Jack placed his hands on her waist, and pulled her into a kiss.

"You and your dirty mind, I meant another kind of present" he said

This time Juliet laughed.

"Come on, follow me" said Juliet breaking contact with Jack and opening the door. She took a flashlight out of her backpack, and went in.

Jack followed Juliet through a dark hall into a big storage room.

"Wait here" she said.

He saw her go into the room as she looked for the power box, then the lights came on.

"This is my present? A Dharma storage room? " asked Jack with disappointment looking at a bunch of boxes covered with dust.

"No silly" she said "come here"

Jack went across the room where Juliet stood, she pointed at a big figure covered by a white blanket, Juliet pulled at the blanket and uncovere was was underneath.

"This is your present" she said excited.

Jack smile came instantly.

"A piano"

Juliet smiled at him, making him smile made her happy.

Jack sat and touched the keys of the piano. He turned to Juliet and offered her his hand so she would sit next to him.

"I love my present" he said genuinely, she answered with a smiled and hugging the blanket.

"Play me something" she asked

"No" he said, Juliet was confused for a second "I have something for you too"

"Jack" she whispered.

Jack pulled a small bag from his backpack, and took Juliet's hand between his own. Out of the small bag came out two pretty rocks, one white, one black, Juliet looked at the rocks they were pretty but she didn't know what to say, she opened her mouth to say thanks when Jack's finger was on her lips and prevented her from talking.

"I found them some time ago in the caves, with Locke, they were with two skeletons, a man and a woman" he stopped "Locke, he asked me once if I believed in destiny." Jack sighted "I didn't know at the time what to say…. he said that we were all brought to this island for a reason" Jack looked at Juliet's beautiful blue eyes "I think he was right, the reason I crashed on this island was so that I could met you"

"Jack" Juliet tried to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"I love you Juliet" he said and Juliet tears were impossible to stop

"I love you too" she answered throwing herself at him and hugging him.

Jack took her face between his hands and they kissed.

"Merry Christmas" he said, breaking the kiss, she smiled and he wiped her tears away.

"Merry Christmas Jack" she answered, her voice breaking.

"Don't cry Juliet…I promise that if we get out of this island I will get you a more expensive rock" he joked, and she busted out laughing.


End file.
